Who's That Girl?
by EmilyLovesYOU
Summary: What? Blaise Zabini has a...sister?Who's betrothed to Draco Mlafoy.That's cool, right?But it's a secret the Zabini's have a girl...interesting...after ch 1 is out and I put up chapter 2 I'll say the pairings up...DMHGBZGW...mainly DMHG. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Yeah, Who Is She?

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any Harry Potter books. But you see this plot line, yeah I own that.**

**A/N:**** Okay okay, so some of you may be saying "No! She'll never update The Princess and the Dragon again!!!"…HA! Silly people. Of course I will….I just thought I would see how everyone liked this…I haven't written as much on this as on TPATD…but I like it…and my friends who have read it love it…so here ya go!**

**A/N 2: Okay, so I think I am going to write this entire FanFic in 3****rd**** person….but I'm not sure yet….but this is 3****rd**** person.**

**Who's That Girl?**

**Yeah, Who Is She?**

"Little sister of mine, would you and your lovely boyfriend mind hurrying up?" Blaise Umberto Thomas Primo Zabini asked his twin sister while walking the streets of Diagon Alley.

"If you don't like it, go find your girlfriend." Draco Beau Amando Lucius Malfoy responded. He had his arm hung loosely around his girlfriend of four years, who just happened to be his best mate's sister.

"Where is she?" Blaise asked, his forgetful ways getting the best of him.

"Bookstore. Where we should have been two minutes ago," his sister replied to him.

"Well, if you two would hurry up we could get there." Blaise fired back at his sister.

"Stop you two, the bookstore is right there." Draco quieted them as he pointed with his index finger directly ahead of them.

"What would we do without you?" the female Zabini asked, right before she brushed her lips with Draco's.

"You would probably both be dead, Love." Draco told her as he leaned in for another kiss.

"No, don't you dare! We're here, and I refuse to wait five more minutes until I get to see my girlfriend." Blaise said as he side-stepped to stand between them.

"Fine." The two said in unison as they stepped into the store.

"BLAISE!" Screamed Ginerva Angelique Weasley, Blaise's girlfriend, as she ran into his arms.

"Hey, Gin." Blaise said as he sweetly kissed her on her cheek.

"Ahh!" Ginny screamed as she ran to her best friend.

"Hey, Ginny." She told her.

"Darling, you look amazing! Ready for another year at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked her best friend, Blaise's sister.

"Of course. Oh, and Draco and I got them!" she replied to her friend.

"Got what?" Ronald Bilius Weasley asked as he and Harry James Potter walked over to the growing group.

Draco noticed Ron and Harry giving his girlfriend lustful glances.

"Watch out, Weasel and Potty, she's off limits." Draco said to the two boys before him.

"Like we'd want your leftovers, Malfoy." Harry told him.

At that remark, the Zabini girl gasped.

"Don't talk about my sister that way, Potty." Blaise said in a threatening tone.

"Whatever, Zabini. Oi! Ginny, what in bloody hell are you doing over here?" Ron asked in an annoyed tone.

Ginny stepped out from behind Blaise. "Umm, shopping?"

"Ginerva Weasley, why are you hanging out with Death Eaters?!!" Ron screamed at her as his face reddened.

Blaise walked right up to Ron's face and pulled his wand on him, Draco was right behind him.

"Watch it, Weasel. My family is neutral. Call us Death Eaters again, and you won't see your graduation." Blaise threatened.

"Ginny, come on, we're leaving." Ron told his baby sister.

"No, I refuse to leave." Ginny stood her ground.

"What?! Ginny Weasley, your arse better be coming with us."

"No, Ronald, Mum said I could stay and spend the night at my friend's house." Ginny told him plainly.

"Yeah? Which friend?" Ron challenged.

"Um, Blaise's twin." Ginny pointed to the girl standing with Draco.

"Pfft, whatever Ginny, it's your death. I have better things to do than deal with my little sister. Let's go Harry." Ron said as he and Harry exited the bookstore.

"That was close." Draco told his girlfriend as he put his arm tightly around her waist.

"Very." She responded as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Got what, Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Huh?" Hermione Illeana Tamsyn Graziella Zabini asked her best friend of six years.

"What you and Draco got earlier." Ginny supplied for her friend.

"Oh! Head Boy and Head Girl." Hermione told her.

Ginny ran to her friend and grasped her into a tight hug, pulling her away from Draco.

Draco quickly pulled Hermione back to him. "Hey, she's mine," he told Ginny who was now in the arms of her own boyfriend.

"Are you ready to get your books yet or are we going to be standing around all day?" Blaise asked the other three.

"Let's go," Ginny began, "by the way, Mione, I still can't believe how amazing you look this summer! Other summers you've looked great, but this summer, wow, girl!"

'Wow!' is right. When you think of Hermione Granger, you think bushy, brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, on the short side, gangly, and the horrible list goes on. But, you must remember, this is Hermione Zabini.

Straight, dark brown hair, bright blue Zabini eyes, tan, Italian skin, about 5'6", and curvy in all the right places. You could say she turned some heads, but that would be an understatement.

Blaise and Hermione Zabini look a lot alike, which makes sense because they _are _twins. Blaise has the dark brown hair, long-ish boy hair that girls love, those blue eyes only Zabinis' have, tan skin from his strong Italian heritage, about 6'5", and muscular from playing Quidditch for so long.

Draco Malfoy, Hermione's boyfriend of four years, compliments her in every way. From personality to looks, they are perfect for one another. Apparently, their parents think so too. Betrothed from the time before they were even born, it seems the gods made them for one another. His platinum blond hair, beautiful grey eyes, pale skin, about 6'5" like his best friend, and muscular, more so than Blaise because he is a seeker, so Quidditch definitely did him well.

More so than even looks and personality, they are in love. Slytherins always seem to be labeled as cruel and evil, but only some Slytherins are like that. Namely, Pansy Parkinson. That girl cannot, I repeat, cannot take a hint! She throws herself at Blaise and Draco constantly, actually she throws herself at a lot of guys constantly, even if they have girlfriends. I mean seriously people, the word girlfriend must not be in her vocabulary because she just doesn't seem to understand. Anyway, what was I going on about before? Oh, yes!

Draco and Blaise put up their walls to hide their true selves. The only people who ever see them for who they really are, are Hermione and Ginny. Well, their parents of course, but who counts them? Oh yes. I almost forgot about Ginny. Now, let's see.

Ginny has the Weasley red hair of course, green eyes that are the color of the Slytherin crest, pale, freckled skin, about 5'4", and a little curvy. Blaise and Ginny compliment each other, just like Draco and Hermione. They, too, are in love. Ginny and Blaise have only been dating for about a year and a half, but they are two of those rare people who know from the beginning it is love.

Oh wow, sorry, way off topic there. Back to the four teenagers.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione responded to her friend's earlier comment.

"Oh my gods, you know what we should do?" Ginny asked at a fast speed.

"Go shopping and spend our boyfriends' money?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"You know me all too well." Ginny replied with a grin.

Backing up a bit to the boys, Hermione put on her sweetest puppy dog eyes and snuggled up to Draco.

"Love," she started in her sweetest voice, "will you and Blaise take Ginny and I shopping in Wizarding London?"

"Anything for you, Love." He told her. Yeah, she does have him wrapped around his finger.

"Thanks, Sweetheart." Hermione said as she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Hermione was the first to pull away. As she began to walk back to Ginny, Draco pulled her back to him and began to kiss her passionately.

"Draco, Blaise!" Gregory Goyle called as he and Vincent Crabbe entered the shop.

Draco and Hermione quickly pulled away, blushing furiously.

"And who is this beautiful girl?" Goyle asked as he took Hermione's hand and attempted to kiss it, but she quickly pulled it away.

"Watch it, Goyle, that's my girlfriend." Draco told him in a very stern tone as he pulled Hermione to him.

"And my sister," Blaise followed Draco in the same tone.

"Sorry, mates, I-I-I didn't know." Goyle stuttered out.

"Oi," Vincent Crabbe began, "what's the Weaselette doing with you lot?"

"If you must know, you nosy git, she's my girlfriend." Blaise said as he pulled Ginny towards him, quickly grabbing her waist in the process.

"Sorry, Blaise." Crabbe told him.

"Whatever. Now if you two will leave us, we would like to continue our day with our girlfriends." Blaise told the two buffoons standing before them.

"Sorry, mates. See you on the train." Crabbe and Goyle said as they exited the store without buying anything.

"Remind me why we put up with them." Blaise told his best friend.

"I would if I even knew." Draco responded to Blaise.

"Draco, can we please get our books and leave. We're running into way too many of your friends." Hermione directed towards Draco.

"Do you still want to shopping?" he asked her.

"Yes, but can you and I go out to lunch? Just the two of us?" she asked him.

To people who didn't know they would assume Hermione to be a gold-digger. If you really know about the Zabinis', you would know they have their own money, old Italian family money, which has always been more than enough.

Anyway, where were we? Oh, I remember.

"Of course, Love. Do you know where we should eat, or shall I surprise you?" he asked her, a smile creeping onto his face.

To those who saw what is know as "School Draco" they would have to do a major double take. But you see, "School Draco" was much different from the Draco Malfoy his family and friends love. Draco is smart, funny, witty, sweet, caring, and loving, with a few teenage boy tendencies thrown in the mix. "School Draco" is known to be the cruel boy younger students feared and the boy most girls lust over. He never followed through with any of the girls who lust after him because he truly loves Hermione. They have been together since Hermione was twelve, nearly thirteen. Now, as she quickly approaches seventeen, they have been together for four years, today, unbeknownst to Hermione, is their anniversary.

In all of that time, they have only broken up once due to a fight Hermione Granger and "School Draco" had during a Potions lesson. But that, my friends, was six months into their relationship and only lasted…a day. Other than that, thought, they haven't left each other for more than two weeks.

Would you like to hear that story of those two long weeks apart? Great!

It was last summer, in Rome, Italy, birthplace of Blaise, Hermione, and their younger brother Aiden. It was their cousin's Anna Maria's wedding. She was marrying into a rich, French, Wizarding family. She would soon be Anna Maria Amoria. Anyway, Anna Maria decided the entire family needed to be there for everything. The festivities began a week and a half prior to her grand wedding in France. They all began in Rome and ended in Paris. What fun, right? Wrong, if your name wasn't on the list, you weren't allowed in. That means no Draco or Ginny for two weeks. That was killing Hermione on the inside. Blaise was okay because he and Ginny had only been dating for about five months. But Hermione was dying inside. She went a day without speaking before she sent her first owl. After that, she sent owls and begged her cousin to put Draco on the guest list. It was the day before the wedding; everyone who was to be in attendance was now in Paris.

** Flashback **

"Hey, Mione." Anna Maria said as she walked into the room where her depressed cousin was.

"Hey, Anna," Hermione responded blankly.

She was sitting on a bench near the window looking out over the entire city. Hermione stared out of the window all day, waiting for Draco's owl.

"It's not coming." Anna Maria told to the depressed form of a girl sitting before her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, still staring out of the window.

"Draco's owl isn't coming." She told her.

Hermione suddenly shot up out of her seat. "What do you mean it's not coming?!" Hermione screamed at her cousin.

"It's not coming. Now, if you would please come down to the entrance hall, someone is here that I want you to meet." Anna Maria told her.

"Fine," Hermione said as she walked out of the door behind her cousin.

"Now, Mione, I know you miss him..." she was cut off.

"That's a major understatement." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"As I was saying, this person I want you to meet will make you happy." Anna Maria said as she reached the entrance hall door.

"Whatever." Hermione said.

Anna Maria opened the door and revealed a tall, muscular teenager with platinum blonde hair.

"D-Draco?" Hermione asked the boy standing before her.

"Ciao, Amore." He said as he turned around to face her.

That was all it took. Hermione took off and was in Draco's open arms in seconds.

"I missed you so much." He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you more." Hermione told him.

"That's not possible." He said as he kissed her passionately.

Hermione pulled away after a short while. "Are you coming to the wedding?"

"And staying by your side the entire time." He told her.

"That's so sweet." Anna Maria said as she left the room.

"I love you so much Draco, you don't even know."

"I love you more, Hermione."

"That's not possible."

** End Flashback **

It's kind of funny because as children, Hermione hated Draco. She used to run away from him when he tried to kiss her. She threw her ice cream on him one time. He always loved her. He chased after her for a long time, always asking for one kiss. Even when other boys thought girls had cooties, he would endlessly chase her, begging for a kiss. It was so cute.

Then, one day, everything changed: July 21.

** Flashback **

"Come on, Mione, I just want one, little kiss." Draco said as he continued to chase her around his backyard.

"No way, Draco. You've been asking me since I was six for a kiss. When are you going to give up?" she asked as she passed another tree.

"How old are we, Mione?" he asked her.

"I'm twelve and you're thirteen. Why?"

"What's today?" Draco asked her another distracting question as he began to put his plan into action.

"July 21, why?" she was still rather confused.

He grabbed her from behind and pushed her, gently, back into a tree.

"I want you to remember this day forever." Draco said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Fireworks exploded for both of them. Everything changed for Hermione that day. For six years, she rejected him and missed out on that.

"Hermione?" Draco asked as he pulled away.

"Yes?" she responded, still blown away from his kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, slowly gaining confidence in himself.

"Okay," she said, nodding her head.

"Perfect." He said as he smiled and kissed her again.

** End Flashback **

Back to Draco and Hermione.

"You pick." She told him as she entwined her fingers with his. The couple began to walk in front of Blaise and Ginny.

They were just leaving the bookstore and were about to go out to lunch when Hermione asked one of the hardest questions Draco would have to answer for a while.

"Draco, what are we going to do this year when we return to Hogwarts? I don't know if I can handle hiding us from everyone this year. I see couples walking around and it hurts I can't tell everyone about us. I just love you so much." She told him as she lightly squeezed his hand.

"You can do it, Amore. I know you can. You've been doing it since third year, one more year and we can finally be together. You and me, Malfoy private island, how ever long you want." Draco told her as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I don't know. I heard Mother and Father talking about maybe revealing my true identity to the world if Dumbledore says he'll help protect Blaise and me. Then, we could be together our seventh year as Head Boy and Head Girl." She said hopefully.

"We can only hope." Draco told her.

**A/N:**** Okay, I came up with most of their middle names, except for Harry, I don't know Ron's middle name in the books so I don't know if I made that up or not. LOL…here are the name meanings:**

**Blaise Umberto Thomas Primo Zabini****- Limping//Bright//Twin//First Born**

**Hermione Illeana Tamsyn Graziella Zabini****- Pillar Queen//Bright//Twin//Lovely, With Grace**

**Draco Beau Amando Lucius Malfoy****- Dragon//Handsome//Worthy of Love//Light**

**Ginerva Angelique Weasley****- White Ghost, Phantom//Messenger of God**

**Ronald Bilius Weasley****- Counsel Rule**

**Harry James Potter****- Army Ruler//Supplanter**

**Review!!!**

**XOXO**

**Emily**


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Hey there. This is up for adoption. Private message me and leave your e-mail address.

Peace, Emily 


End file.
